


Into the Fire of Burning Desire

by Thatmalu



Series: Angel/Demon AU (it’s all porn) [2]
Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anointing Oils, Blasphemy, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Crying, Dark Character, Demon/Human Relationships, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Improper Use of Catholic Rituals, Improper Use of a Rosary, Kinda, Library Sex, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Purgatory Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Richie is just happy to be here, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Top Mike Hanlon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatmalu/pseuds/Thatmalu
Summary: He’s not going to tell you now, is he? I think you can coax it out of him, though…“Why don’t you show me?” Mike offered, feigning politeness in his sheer eagerness.That’s ok, Mikey. You lived a lifetime without this. You deserve to be a little impatient.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Eddie Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Eddie Kaspbrak
Series: Angel/Demon AU (it’s all porn) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199852
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Into the Fire of Burning Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Does this need a Dead Dove: Do Not Eat?  
> Possibly  
> Tags are there, turn away if it’s not your bag, man.  
> Mike isn’t a very good person in this — or should I say was, since he’s dead? Anyway, he spent his life being a shut in and a creepy stalker to his unrequited love, Bill.
> 
> This is technically a part 2, but part 1 isn’t necessary. I tried not to look at part 1 but I do apologize for anything repetitive. I wrote 90% of this in a sprint so thank lovely Sierra for doing a quick beta before I rawdog uploaded it. ✌️

**Oh, he looks terribly lost…**

_ He looks like he could use some company, for sure. _

Mike swatted at his head as if he were trying to deter stray flies. Since the moment he woke up here, he had voices in his head. Two, he thinks, talking back and forth to each other about his unfortunate predicament. It didn’t take him long to realize he was dead; it just took him a bit of time to realize where he ended up  _ after. _

This was his library. Empty and desolate, coated in eerie fog. Mike was unable to leave, unable to see out of any of the windows into whatever world was out there. He wondered if this world was a metaphor for his life of loneliness, spending all his time within these familiar walls. This filled him with regret; something he was accustomed to. But the thought of being stuck in here like this  _ forever _ was already starting to fill him with apprehension. If anything, at least the voices were company, but they didn’t even acknowledge him until—

“Can you shut  _ up?” _ Mike pleaded, looking at the nothingness above him. He was met with silence. “Is there anything  _ helpful _ you can offer me? Am I all alone here?”

Mike was tired of being alone. He had been alone for so,  _ so _ long. Hidden away in his books, burying his thoughts down, keeping to himself in this small, backwards town.

“Hello?”

This was not from his mind. Mike turned to the voice behind him to see large, brown eyes staring up at him. It was a young man with a petite frame, wringing his hands together while tears cascaded down his tender face.

“Oh,” Mike sighed. “Hello. Are you lost here, too?”

“I… I couldn’t go to heaven,” the smaller man sniffled. “I thought I… I thought being baptized would help, but they said I have… too many sinful thoughts. I was a  _ good person,” _ he cried. “I thought that was enough…”

“Hey, it’s ok,” Mike cooed, trying to soothe the other man. “At least we’re here together, right? Loneliness would be quite worse than hell, I think…”

“Is that where we’re going?” the man asked quietly. 

“I don’t know,” Mike told him truthfully. “I just got here. My name is Mike.”

“Eddie.”

“Very nice to meet you, Eddie.”

_ Very nice, indeed. _

Oh no.

**What kind of thoughts do you imagine banned Eddie from heaven, Mikey?**

“What kind of thoughts got you stuck here?” Mike said out loud.

Eddie looked up at him a bit fearfully. It pained Mike to think it, but he was strangely beautiful, even as he cried.  **_Especially_ ** **as he cries, don’t ya think?**

“My mom always said I was sick. Sick with asthma. Sick with illness. Sick with… filthy thoughts…”

“Like what?” Mike asked.  **Probably some of those same thoughts you had, huh, Mikey? About that famous writer you stalked, hoping you could pry his hands away his wife? Why wait around for Denbrough, when you have something quite pretty and perfectly laid on in front of you now…**

Eddie’s eyes roamed over Mike’s body, up and down,  _ lingering. _ He gulped quite audibly, looking up at Mike with parted lips. Very pretty, pink lips that glistened in whatever light was shining in this empty place.

_ He’s not going to tell you now, is he? I think you can coax it out of him, though… _

“Why don’t you show me?” Mike offered, feigning politeness in his sheer eagerness.  _ That’s ok, Mikey. You lived a lifetime without this. You deserve to be a little impatient. _

“What do you want me to do?” Eddie whispered.

_ Let me ruin your pretty body with my cock. _

“I’m not saying that,” Mike murmured. Eddie raised his eyebrows at him.

_ Hehehe, of course not, you fucking coward. _

**Feeling chaste, Mike?**

_ You know that’s exactly what Eddie wants. Why don’t you give it to him? _

**Stop dicking around and asking. Just do it. Do whatever you want to him.**

_ Who's going to judge you for it, huh? Certainly not us. _

Mike took a deep breath and stepped forward, picking Eddie up by his slender waist and eliciting a small yelp. He threw Eddie ass-down onto the nearest table, pushing down on his chest until he was laying flat on his back.

“What are you going to do to me?” Eddie gasped, letting his arms drop to the sides of his head.

**Whatever the fuck you want.**

“Whatever I want,” Mike said. “I’ve missed out on this my whole damn life…”

Who’s going to judge him for this? God already has.

_Yeah, and fuck_ ** _that_** _guy. He’s just a jealous cunt._

Eddie whimpers as Mike rips down his pants effortlessly, leaving him there exposed in just a shirt. Eddie’s skin breaks out in goosebumps all over and Mike lets himself spread Eddie’s legs to reveal everything. His eyes widen, mouth salivating at Eddie’s already hard cock resting along his thigh, falling back onto his stomach when Mike pries his legs open more to tuck himself there.

**Knew this little slut wanted it, didn’t ya Mikey?**

_ Pretty little thing too, ain’t he? Actually I’m quite jealous myself… a shame I must only watch… _

“Damn shame,” Mike murmured absently, running his large hands down Eddie’s thighs and relishing in the shiver in Eddie’s body. He pressed his thumbs into the soft flesh to make Eddie whine.

_ “Is that so?”  _ says that voice right in Mike’s ear.  _ “You think I can play with him a little, too?” _

Eddie is looking over at Mike’s shoulder, where he feels someone tall rest their chin.

**Let Mike have his fun, Richie…**

_ “Mike, you don’t mind if I watch, right?”  _ the voice in his ear —  _ Richie  _ — said quietly. A long arm snaked around Mike’s chest, like a casual embrace as Richie played with the buttons on Mike’s shirt. 

“No,” Mike murmured, letting his fingers dip in the opening between Eddie’s legs. The smaller man let out a whimper and Mike saw Richie’s other hand whip around from his side and smack the side of Eddie’s thigh.

_ “Don’t act like you don’t like it,” _ Richie chuckled as Mike fingered around the tight hole.  _ “Mikey, don’t let this little bitch act like that. Take what you want from him. You deserve some fun.” _

“He’s so small, though…” Mike told Richie, letting Eddie’s whimpers and pants resonate within him. “I could literally wreck him.”

**Good.**

_ “Here…” _ Richie laid something hard across Mike’s chest.  _ “Get him used to this while you get your dick wet.” _

**Make sure he doesn’t fight you back too much...**

Mike reached into his pocket, where his old Rosary laid bundled in his pocket. He slapped Eddie’s hands together as if in prayer before he tied his wrists with the beaded rope.

_ “Better pray with that while you have the chance, Princess,” _ Richie chuckled down at Eddie from over Mike’s shoulders. Eddie just let out a hiccuped little whine.

“And hold still,” Mike demanded, laying his large hand flat across Eddie’s stomach, rough pads of his fingers grazing along the soft skin under Eddie’s shirt. He pressed hard to keep Eddie down and spit into his other fingers so he could shove them into the space between Eddie’s legs again. Eddie let out a cry at the sensation as Mike pushed his long fingers inside of him.

_ “Need me to shut him up?”  _ Riche asked sweetly. 

“Please,” Mike muttered. “I don’t want to listen to that.” Because something strange was overcoming Mike at this moment. Years of yearning he was never able to satiate now crumbled before him at the notion that he no longer needed to worry about his consequences. His longing became a _ need _ and the voices in his head and in his ear told him this was ok… and if it felt so damn good, that adrenaline pumping through him and that delightful humming in his brain, how could it be wrong?

If only Eddie would stop sounding so pitiful. Or it would drive Mike crazy.

He saw Richie then, finally, pull around to the other side of the table. A lanky, impish looking man with darkness in his smile, he grinned down at where Eddie was crying on the table. Richie pulled out a burgundy stole, pristine and pressed as if pulled from the shoulders of a priest just moments ago. He wrapped it tightly around his hands and shoved it through the space between Eddie’s teeth, pulling down tightly to gag Eddie and keep his head pressed into the surface of the table under him.

Mike could still hear Eddie’s noises in guttural grunts, but it was much easier to drown out as he opened up the hole his dick was aching to thrust into. He pulled his fingers out and relished in watching the hole flutter and clench around nothing, but quickly picked up the object Richie had set aside for him to keep Eddie nice and open.

The eyes of a wooden Christ looked straight back at Mike as he held the Crucifix in his hand. “How do I…?”

**Don’t worry, Mike… Nothing a little oil can’t help with.**

As if from nowhere, or a gift from whomever was watching over him now, a glass vessel appeared on the table, much like Mike had seen kept in the ambry of his church. A small bottle of holy anointing oils, which would now be used for quite an unholy purpose. The oils stained the bottom of the wooden cross and Mike dipped and soaked the bottom of it until it was dripping immensely, ready to slide in.

Mike ignored the tears that kept spilling down the sides of Eddie’s face. It appeared he tried to look away, but Richie whispered harsh words into his ear that made Eddie’s eyes open wide in shock or fear or  _ something. _ A wave of shame rolled through Mike, but he stuffed it down as he held his thumb over the face of Jesus on the Crucifix before he slowly began shoving it up into Eddie. He fucked the cross into Eddie a few times just to make sure it was secure, letting it start to open Eddie up while Mike got his cock wet and ready to stretch him out even further.

_ “Look how eager he is to wet your cock, Mikey,”  _ Richie giggled, smearing some of Eddie’s drool around his cheek. 

Mike let himself crawl onto the table, feeling it creak and moan beneath his heavy weight as he straddled Eddie’s small chest. Richie’s grin grew even wider as he removed the vestment from Eddie’s face and Eddie opened his mouth in a gasp for only a moment of air before Mike shoved his cock right in.

**Mouth open and wet. Waiting to be fucked. You’ve had dreams like this, right, Mikey? Except, it was a much different face you were thinking about, wasn’t it?**

Mike blinked and for a terrible moment, saw Eddie’s tannish, freckled face disappear and become replaced with a paler one. Blue eyes staring up at him beneath auburn hair. But Mike couldn’t have  _ that, _ and it made him angry and he thrust his hips forward even harder as Eddie or Bill or  _ whoever this was _ started sputtering and gurgling and gagging on him.

_ “Careful, Mike,”  _ Richie cooed, using his large hands to hold Eddie’s head still for Mike.  _ “Don’t want to get off too early. Don’t you wanna fill that tight little ass, watch it dripping with you from the inside out?” _

“Fuck, yes,” Mike grunted, pulling away so he could let Eddie breath, so he could use all of Eddie’s drool and spit coating his dick to ram it right into that pretty hole of his.

**Careful you get** ** _him_** **out of the way,** that other voice chuckled loudly as Mike removed the Crucifix from out of Eddie’s ass. **Don’t want those prying eyes around for this.**

“Keep him quiet,” Mike demanded of Richie, who looked eager to oblige.

“Wait, wait—” Eddie got out before Richie, yanked his head back over the edge of the other end of the table and shoved his own cock into Eddie’s mouth. He immediately babbled around it, his bound wrists reaching above him to shove Richie away, but Richie just laughed and grabbed his wrists to pin them to his chest.

Mike’s cock was dripping and impatient and he breached Eddie’s hole with the tip of it, watching in amazement as the small body seemed to suck in both the large cocks fucking into it. Mike’s head was spinning, the tight heat hugging his cock somehow spreading throughout his entire body, making him dizzy and flushed. He hugged Eddie’s legs to his chest, he and Richie keeping him still so they could start fucking him as hard and deep as they could. The table squeaked and scraped against the floor, sounding as if it would break from the force of them. 

**You were gonna go to hell, anyway. Don’t you wish you didn’t miss out on this?**

**But now you can have this all the time, Mike…**

**Get lost in the world of pleasure.**

**Fuck God when you can give in to wonderful sin.**

**How much better is it to get exactly what you want?**

**Just look at what you’re doing now.**

**Beats jerking off in your sad, lonely apartment to pictures of a man who will never want you, doesn’t it?**

**What a waste your life was trying to be so** **_good._ **

**But you don’t have to waste your afterlife now, Mikey.**

The more the voice egged him on, the angrier Mike got over the life he let slip away, the joy he robbed himself of all these years, and fucked into Eddie’s ass so roughly he wasn’t sure how he didn’t break his poor spine. He watched as Richie pulled out of Eddie’s mouth and his cum shot out like white ribbons across Eddie’s face and neck.

The sight before him sent him nothing but pleasure, but Mike still closed his eyes tight because this wasn’t what he was  _ supposed _ to want. With the absence of the cock in his mouth, Eddie’s cries started to tear into him and he couldn’t stop himself from reaching up and smacking Eddie right across the face, still sticky with cum.

“Shut him up,” Mike told Richie again. “I can’t listen to that.”

Richie snapped up at him and helped Mike turn Eddie over, his gaping ass up in the air for just a moment before Mike was shoving his cock back into him again. Mike took the stole and wrapped it around Eddie’s neck, holding it like reins to a horse. He pulled back tight, watching Eddie’s back arch, his head snapping back as the fabric tightened around his throat and stopped his crying and noise and breathing entirely. As he tried to pry at it with his hands, clawing desperately with his fingers, Mike gently reminded himself

**He can’t die again, can he?**

“Fuck, I’m gonna come,” Mike panted, grabbing a fistfull of Eddie’s hair so he could chase that feeling and pound his hips into the soft flesh of Eddie’s ass. “I’m gonna fucking come.”

_ “Loud enough for God to hear ya, Mikey,” _ Richie laughed from the side, giving Eddie’s reddening face a few good taps. 

Mike felt himself spill into the deep parts of the small body beneath him, which had finally gone limp like a ragdoll in his grasp. His own grunts echoed around in the library around him as he slowed his movements down and dropped his limbs. Eddie collapsed once Mike let go. 

Guilt seeped through his veins as his hormones settled down and his mind began to calm. Mike delicately turned the little body around, grimacing at the long, deep cuts from where the cloth had dug into Eddie’s neck. He looked up and froze in shock at the wide grin on Eddie’s face.

“Are… you…?” Are you ok, is what Mike wanted to ask. He didn’t get a chance to as Eddie sat up and delicately took Mike’s cheek in his hand.

“ **Are you still lost, little lamb?** ”

Without the fear and panic in his small voice, Mike felt the realization hit him like a ton of bricks, the same voice that had been whispering in his head was the one beneath him all along.

“You… made me do this…”

_ “Oh, cut that shit out,”  _ Richie giggled, resting his chin on Eddie’s shoulder as they both looked up at Mike with wickedness in their eyes.  _ “We both know damn well this is exactly what you wanted. Trust me, I’ve been there. You’ll get used to it.” _

**“You don’t have to hide in shame anymore, Mike,”** Eddie said sweetly, voice dripping with a velvety, soothing kind of authority. **“With us… you never have to hide anything ever again.”**

_ “Humans cannot live off bread alone…” _

**“And why should you?”** Eddie asked, stroking Mike’s face and cupping his chin. **“When you could feast on a banquet of your deepest desires? All with us…”** He leaned forward and placed the gentlest of kisses against Mike’s lips, like the light fluttering of a butterfly's wings, but it rippled through Mike’s limbs and body like a tremulous tidal wave. His knees felt weak, his body tired, but in the tiny touch of Eddie’s hand, he felt secure and supported and whole.

“I can have this forever…?” he asked softly.

The two devils grinned, exchanging a mischievous look before meeting Mike’s eyes again.

**“Mike… you give us your soul… and I will be your salvation. No repentance. No forgiveness. No shame. Only… satisfaction.”**

**Author's Note:**

> The Billy and Stu vibes I needed from these two; I can’t even tell you 😤


End file.
